The Boy With a Thorn in His Heart
by LaPapillion
Summary: AU: Destiny brings Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala together again six years after the Battle of Naboo. Anakin is 16, Padmé 17. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1: On Naboo

**The Boy With a Thorn in His Heart**

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the sole property of George Lucas. I am just borrowing the characters.

**Background:** Total AU, but set around time of ATOC/ ROTS. Fluff, fluff, angst, & more fluff. Anakin is 16, Padmé 17 Romance/ Angst

Rated M (just to be safe)

**Summary: ** Destiny brings Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala together again six years after the Battle of Naboo. Anakin is 16, Padmé 17.

**xxx **

**Chapter One: On Naboo**

Anakin Skywalker kept his long stride in pace with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The two exited the hangar and walked down the cobble stoned streets of Theed toward the Palace. The majestic architecture loomed above them. They passed artisans and vendors; spied ponds and manicured gardens just teeming with colorful blossoms. A temperate climate with an abundance of water made the surroundings lush and verdant; it was hard not to admire the idyllic setting. It had been years since he had set foot on Naboo, and, to Anakin, it felt like light-years.

_Agonizingly long light-years, _he thought morosely.

But he'd somehow survived and thrived those lonely years at the Jedi Temple.

Despite the alienation he felt and the whisperings behind his back of being 'The Chosen One', he'd managed to make friends among the Padawans and Younglings.He had matured from the frightened little boy from Tatooine into a self-confident Padawan Learner.

_Perhaps a bit overconfident at times,_ thought Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The sandy blonde lad had matured into quite a handsome young man, if one could judge such a thing by the eager and adoring eyes of the smiling maidens who followed Anakin Skywalker around whenever he was outside the confines of the Jedi Temple. And the same effect was happening on Naboo. It was like being followed by a tittering gaggle of colorful fynocks.

_Fortunately, Anakin is oblivious to all this and completely without vanity, as well a Padawan should be_, Obi-Wan thought ruefully, because such nonsense would only serve to swell the boy's head to an even greater mass than it already was and make Anakin even more difficult to train.

Obi-Wan exhaled a long-suffering sigh.

What Obi-Wan did not know was that Anakin could not have cared any less about what the moon-struck girls thought about him. To Anakin, there was only one that mattered: Padmé. He had thought of her every day since he had last seen her. He wondered if she'd changed at all…and whether she was even more breathtakingly beautiful (it could not be possible!) as the last time he had seen her. He was clearly and hopelessly besotted with her, and desperately trying to hide the fact from his Master.

It had been six long years since Anakin Skywalker had seen the object of his affection, and he was most eager to see her. The last time he had seen her was when he was being honored for ending the Trade Federation siege of Naboo. He had single-handedly destroyed the Federation droid command ship, which had, in turn, disabled the invading droid army and allowed Queen Amidala to capture the cowardly Federation Commanding Viceroy Nute Gunray and end the Battle of Naboo.

Unfortunately, with all the pomp and formalities of the celebration surrounding them, they'd not had much time to talk once the festivities had begun, but she'd made sure that she was able to bid him a personal farewell before he set off with Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. However, Anakin did get a private goodbye hug from the very young Queen and saw her wearing the Japor ivory wood pendant he'd carved her.

He had given her that pendant when they were on her Royal Starship on the trip from Tatooine back to Naboo. He'd carved it for her so that she would never forget him. He blushed in embarrassment at the memory. She had smiled and told him that she didn't need anything to remember him by because she could never forget him.

At this very moment, he hoped that what she had said those years ago was true.

Since then, he had become Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan and was progressing quickly in his quest to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. It was difficult training, but that was not a problem for him; the hardest thing was that he missed his Mother. She was still on Tatooine…and a slave. His heart clenched at the thought. He was allowed no contact with her, and he worried for her safety. Life was hard on that hard-scrabble backwater desert planet, and even harder for slaves. One day he knew he would free her and all the slaves on Tatooine.

Besides the high goal of becoming a Jedi Knight, he other bright spot in his life was Padmé. He had thought of her every single day since they last parted.

_Did she look the same?_ _Would she recognize him?_

Gods knew how he'd sprouted up over the years

And Obi-Wan joked that he'd not finished his growth spurt, too.

_What if I become too tall? _ Anakin shook his head at that absurd thought. He wondered if Padmé would remember him. He could never forget her.

Once again, the Jedi were here on the planet to oversee negotiations with the Trade Federation and the sovereign system of Naboo. The trade embargo and blockade had ended years ago, but the tensions did not cease. Senator Palpatine had requested that an impartial body, the Jedi, to oversee these new proceedings.

"We shouldn't be here long, no more than seven standard days is long enough for any negotiation, and then we can return back to Coruscant and more intensive training for you." The Jedi Master explained to his silent apprentice.

At least he wasn't fidgeting too much. In fact, to Obi-Wan, Anakin seemed to be in sort of a daze.

"This should be a very easy assignment," Obi-Wan good-naturedly murmured to his daydreaming Padawan.

There was no response from the preoccupied young man. That mildly irritated him. He didn't want to have to repeat him self over and over to the moody man-child.

"But pay attention, Anakin, this will be quite a good lesson in diplomacy."

Anakin nodded respectfully, only half listening to his Master's lecture. His thoughts had, of course, turned back to Padmé. His eyes turned dreamy.

_My Padmé..._

He imagined himself walking with Padmé by the lake. She was beautiful and wearing a lovely gown, but none of that awful ceremonial face paint. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him.

Obi-Wan suddenly noticed a change in his Padawan and turned to him incredulously.

"Anakin, you're sweating."

Completely mortified, Anakin tried not to look as nervous as he felt, especially since his Master had pointed out his perspiration problem.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin; they betray you."

Instead of wishing the ground would open up and swallow either him or Obi-Wan, as he usually did when his flaws were so thoughtfully pointed out to him, Anakin allowed calmness to flow through him, effectively cloaking his other chaotic emotions.

Obi-Wan seemed to relax as he sensed a marked change in his Padawan.

_Perhaps he is maturing; Force knows it's about time…_Obi-Wan thought with satisfaction.

He sure hoped so, because sometimes he thought that his Padawan was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2: At Court

**Chapter Two: At Court**

**xxx**

Queen Amidala entered the main chamber in the Royal Palace at Theed with all the pageantry due her exalted status.

Sio Bibble, governor of Naboo, walked close to her and quickly briefed her on the happenings in the provinces. She nodded silently in reply and Anakin noted the graceful line of her neck. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Her handmaidens, also her loyal bodyguards, flanked her sides. Chosen for their similarity in appearance to the Queen, they were also deadly in battle. The Queen, herself, was also skilled in combat. But more importantly, the handmaidens were the Queen's friends. One could not have enough true friends in the cut-throat business of politics.

Anakin's heart seemed to stop when he first laid eyes on her.

Standing on the sidelines, he felt as if he were in a dream. He knew she would not be able to speak to him or even acknowledge him until properly and formally reintroduced. So he used the time to reverently watch her.

She was dressed in a deep crimson gown and wearing the Naboo Jewel of Zenda in an elaborate headdress. Her face was painted in the heavy ceremonial makeup which he loathed because she looked so unlike herself. With the makeup, she was lofty and unattainable.

Distant.

Without the unnaturally pale makeup, she was a beautiful angel, his angel. His face flushed red with that thought. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a quick sideways glance. Anakin lowered his head and took a deep breath. He would have to be careful or risk yet another lecture from his stern Master.

He tried to hide a warm burst of pleasure at the thought that Padmé would be happy to see him. It would not do to give Obi-Wan any ammunition against him. Attachment was forbidden to a Jedi, and he was having quite a difficult time containing his deep feelings for Padmé. Anakin knew she would be pleased. She had to be. If she felt even a tiny fraction of what he felt, it would be enough for him.

Different diplomats had lined up to make the acquaintance of the young Queen Amidala. Anakin's impatience grew because the two Jedi were not given any special treatment; like everyone else, they had to wait to be reintroduced to the Queen. But that impatience soon turned to a stinging disappointment. Queen Amidala, as befitting her status, did not even smile when both the Jedi and Padawan learner bowed before her.

It was as if they, or rather _he_, was nothing to her, and it twisted his stomach with bitter disappointment. Of course, Anakin did not understand the subtle nuances of diplomacy. It would have been a great faux pas for the Queen of Naboo to show any favoritism toward any of her honored guests. Anakin was utterly crushed.

The two Jedi were shuffled to the side of the room to make way for the last of the courtiers and diplomats to pay their respects to the Queen of Naboo. They then silently exited the area, completely unnoticed by anyone. In the antechamber, Anakin began to sulk and Obi-Wan was not going to let him get away with such behavior. Obi-Wan had felt his Padawan's displeasure in the Palace hall and he could feel it growing by the moment. It loomed over them like a storm cloud. And now that they were alone, it was time to talk.

"Anakin Skywalker, whatever is the matter with you now?" Obi-Wan was also not going to tolerate any insubordination.

"Nothing, Master," he answered sullenly.

"Anakin, spill it out; I don't have all day, you know..." A slight frown marred Obi-Wan's brow.

"It's _her_…"

"Who?" Obi-Wan was about to lose his legendary patience. The boy could do that to him, sometimes. In fact, it was Anakin and _only_ Anakin who could get the usually unflappable Obi-Wan Kenobi even close to irritated.

"Padmé…"

"You mean '_Queen Amidala'_," he corrected. "What about her?"

"Well, she pretty much ignored me- us, in there," he growled, his lower lip poking out in a pout.

"And?"

"And…I thought it was pretty mean."

Obi-Wan gave a deep, long-suffering sigh and quickly thought of the words to explain basic diplomacy to his errant Padawan. He hoped this simple lesson would sink into that thick skill of his.

"Anakin, she is Queen of Naboo and you shouldn't refer to her Majesty by her family name unless you are in private AND she bids you to do so. To do otherwise would do her a great disrespect."

"But, we're old friends!" Anakin sputtered, indignant.

"That makes no difference, my very young Padawan. And her behavior in the chamber was absolutely correct; her Majesty could not show any favoritism towards us. It would have been _very _bad protocol."

Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan. He just didn't understand. "But she acted as if we were complete strangers!"

"Actually, she was very pleased to see us. I could sense it," the Jedi Master replied, with a sly grin.

"How come you could sense it and I couldn't?" Anakin, blurted out incredulously.

He was almost feeling relieved that Padmé had been pleased, but that feeling was warring with the feeling of being bested by his Master.

_Once again._ Anakin ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Because your senses are not yet as sharp as mine, my young apprentice. However, with more patience and concentration, Anakin, you will go very far," Obi-Wan added quite helpfully. He smiled as his fingers traced over his beard, a habitual gesture that was now irritating Anakin to no end.

Anakin looked ready to argue with him and Obi-Wan was fast losing his patience.

His Padawan seemed always ready for a squabble and Obi-Wan would much rather explore the lush Palace gardens than mince words with his cranky apprentice. He raised his hand to silence the argument before it started.

"Look, Anakin, just put it out of your mind for a while. I'm sure we'll have time for a less formal meeting with the Queen. Worry not."

Wisely, Anakin Skywalker bit his tongue and tried to be the obedient Padawan as his Master dismissed him like an errant child. Contrary to what Obi-Wan might have thought, he really didn't enjoy annoying his Master; well, he _did_ enjoy doing it, from time to time. Anakin smiled impishly.

Obi-Wan was like a father to him and Anakin loved him as such, even though Obi-Wan could irritate the Sith out of him sometimes!


	3. Chapter 3: Finally!

**Chapter Three: Finally!**

Anakin was meditating while seated on a soft patch of grass and under the shade of a tree in the Palace garden when he sensed Obi-Wan approach him from behind.

"Yes, Master?" he spoke calmly, without turning around.

"Good news, Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "I've just received a message from Sabé that the Queen would like to speak with us in her personal antechamber. It seems as though she was able to find some time for us, after all. "

Anakin's heart thudded heavily in his chest at Obi-Wan's words and knew that he had to compose himself before his Master sensed his feelings and gave him another long, boring lecture. He remained passive and silent, which pleased Obi-Wan.

_Good. The boy's learning some mastery of his feelings. _

Obi-Wan made sure that Anakin did not hear his thoughts though the Force link they shared.

"We should head over there now, Anakin."

"Yes, Master," came the calm and obedient reply, as Anakin stood up and brushed at his Jedi tunic.

The closer Anakin came to their final destination, the more anxious he became and the more he sought to reign in his nervousness. As it was, when they finally reached the Queen's chamber and the large door shut behind them, he was the perfect example of a model Padawan to anyone watching, mainly Queen Amidala and her stoic, all-seeing handmaidens.

"Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to see you again," the Queen spoke in her formal sonorous tones.

Obi-Wan bowed deeply and flashed her a dazzling smile. The handmaidens shared a quick secret look with each other because they all thought Master Kenobi to be quite the handsome and dashing Jedi Knight. They collectively felt a pang of sadness, though, because they knew that Jedis were forbidden attachment and each of them carried a little torch for Master Kenobi in their hearts.

"The pleasure is mine, your Highness," he replied, chivalrously. He stood straight and turned to the reserved young man beside him. "And you remember my Padawan Anakin Skywalker, don't you?"

"Ani? This is little Ani?" Her cold manner thawed a bit and acted surprised and unconvinced it was him. The handmaidens perked up and took more notice.

"Why, you've nearly grown up," she added, teasingly.

Anakin blushed like a maiden and stuttered, "You've grown, too. Up- I mean grown up," he added lamely, mentally kicking himself for being such a gundark.

Mercifully, she turned her attention back to the older Jedi, because she had suddenly noticed what a handsome young man Anakin Skywalker had grown into.

And it made her uncomfortable.

xxxx

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker were seated side by side at the long dining table.

As Obi-Wan spoke to him, Anakin would try to look interested as his eyes wandered to over Obi-Wan's shoulder to get a glimpse of Padmé. She was seated fairly far from him, but he studied her, nonetheless. She had changed into another intricate gown, but was still wearing that awful face paint. She looked subdued as someone told a humorous tale and that portion of the table erupted into polite laughter.

Anakin was not enjoying himself one bit. It was tortuous to be so close to Padmé, yet so distant. He was a grumpy, sullen Jedi-in-training. As grim as he seemed, he would have made Master Windu look positively jovial.

The meal ended and the evening's entertainment began. A troupe of Nubian performers began to sing some provincial music. Although everyone else listened with rapt attention, even Obi-Wan, Anakin was bored out of his mind and felt the need to stretch his legs. He'd rather look at the paintings and sculpture that lined the hallways and then go explore the gardens.

He was looking up at an ancient portrait of a former Queen of Naboo when he heard whispered voices in the hallway. He was going to blend into the background unnoticed until he realized who was quickly approaching him. It was Padmé and one of her handmaidens.

Sabé was immediately on guard when she saw a shadow move in the hallway ahead of her, but relaxed once she saw it was Anakin. Sabé, never one to miss a detail, caught the fleeting look of joy on Padmé's face. Ever looking out for Padmé's interests, she excused herself.

"Milady, I will meet you at the refresher lounge. I am sure Padawan Skywalker will keep you safe in my absence."

She nodded to them and then hurried off along the moonlit corridor.

There was a bit of awkward silence as Anakin and Padmé stood watching Sabé's retreating form. Then they slowly and silently walked along in Sabé's footsteps. Padmé broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

They had both stopped in the deserted hallway.

"Nothing," he replied, and not very convincingly.

"Something's bothering you, Ani. Tell me."

"It's just…" he began, hesitantly.

She looked up at him earnestly and reached out a hand to touch him lightly. He started inwardly.

"It's just that I thought I'd get to spend some time with you and that's just not possible.

I guess I'm just disappointed." He shrugged his shoulders impotently.

She smiled with understanding. "Ah, yes, court is not the friendliest place..."

He looked down at his feet. She smiled at him.

"Tell you what…meet me on my balcony at 22:00."

He perked up at this. "That late?"

"Well, it will take me a while to get all the ceremonial paint off."

She smiled impishly at him, and then the smile was gone. Only the fleeting twinkle in her eye was there to remind him that he had a right to be happy.

They were also now in front of the lounge outsider the refresher. Eagle-eyed Sabé was waiting. Padmé turned to Anakin.

"We can catch up then. I must go now." Padmé and Sabé disappeared into the brightly-lit ladies' lounge.

Anakin stood there and smiled like a fool. If anyone had come upon him they would have thought him mad. He turned around and bounded back to find Obi-Wan and make his excuses early for the evening. He tried to contain his glee; it would not do for his Master to sense anything awry.

xxxx

Anakin climbed soundlessly up to Padmé's balcony.

He took a moment to sense where she was before he made his presence known. The doors to her room were open to admit the evening breeze. She was seated in her chamber reading a datapad when Anakin called out to her.

Her hair loose, she was dressed for bed and wearing a belted wine-colored robe with wide sleeves.

"Come in, Anakin." She called to him.

He stood in front of her awkwardly until she offered him a seat on a cushioned chair near hers. He squirmed nervously, seeking to break the tension.

"So…how have you been, Padmé?" He tried not to stare at her, especially since she was wearing only her nightclothes, but it was difficult because of how he felt about her. At that moment, the longing he felt for her hit him hard in the gut.

"Things haven't changed too much, with me. Just the ins and outs of governing Naboo," she explained modestly. "But, tell me, _you've_ had a lot of interesting things happen to you. How has your Jedi training gone?"

Anakin visibly relaxed. He was relieved to have a subject to focus on and entertained his rapt audience with humorous anecdotes and stories of his time with Obi-Wan. In fact, he went on and on until he saw Padmé stifle a yawn. It was then he realized that the time had flown altogether too fast, but he'd have to leave her.

_She is just too polite to tell me she's tired,_ he thought with chagrin.

"Sorry, Padmé, I forgot that you've had a long day. I should get going." He started to back away from her.

Padmé sat up alert, feeling ashamed that he had caught her. She was tired, yes, but she did not want him to leave. She quickly got to her feet as he moved purposely toward the balcony doors.

"Will you visit me tomorrow night?"

"Of course," he turned around and he smiled down at her. He wouldn't miss it for the world. "You're sure I'm not boring you, though?"

She laughed, and the sound of it warmed his heart. She put out her hand to touch him. He felt electricity flow through his body at her touch.

"Anakin, you're always so full of surprises; you could never bore me."

And, in true form, he surprised her by leaning down and delivering a gentle kiss to her parted lips. Her eyes closed briefly to savor the gesture.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


End file.
